


The Real Thing

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer, 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

When Changmin gets home Yunho is already in bed, curled up under the covers and snoring softly.

He gets ready for bed as quietly as possible and slides in behind him, cuddling up to Yunho with a happy sound. Changmin's knees go up and fit behind Yunho's, one arm wrapping around his waist so he can spoon him more effectively. Freshly showered, Yunho smells soft and clean, the faint scent of baby powder lingering on his skin. 

Changmin buries his nose in Yunho’s still damp hair and breathes him in. The object of his affection stirs, pressing back against the warmth of his body.

"...Minnie," Yunho mumbles sleepily, and Changmin kisses the back of his neck in silent acknowledgement.

He wakes four hours later to the blare of Yunho's alarm. 

Yunho jerks awake with a grunt and rolls out of bed. He stumbles around, getting dressed with bleary eyes. Changmin sits up and yawns.

"Sorry," Yunho rasps. "Sleep, sleep."

Instead Changmin whines and reaches both arms out and Yunho goes to him with a soft laugh.

"Filming hours are insane," Yunho says as their arms go around each other. Changmin lays his head on his chest.

"Work hard," he says sleepily.

"I will."

Changmin lifts his head. "Want me to visit the set today? I'll bring you lunch."

Yunho emits a happy sigh. "That would be amazing." He drops a kiss on Changmin's forehead and pulls away.

"Bye," Yunho whispers from the doorway, and Changmin waves at him forlornly. 

He curls into Yunho's empty spot and snuffles against his pillow, seeking his scent.

\- - -

"Your girlfriend's here," Seo Yeji tells Yunho during his break. She's got an amused look on her face, and when Yunho looks around he sees Changmin getting out of his car. He gives her an unimpressed look.

"Very funny." Being his drama cousin has given their relationship in real life a sibling-like quality that Yunho suddenly regrets.

Yeji grins. "I'd say boyfriend but he's so pretty."

Yunho wants to defend Changmin's manhood but then he's walking towards them looking cute and fresh and it slips his mind.

"Keep your voice down," he mutters in Yeji's direction just as Changmin reaches them.

"Hey," he says and holds up a carefully wrapped box. "Brought you lunch."

Yeji makes an ecstatic little sound from beside him. Yunho's cheeks feel warm. He accepts the lunch box with a smile.

"Thanks."

Changmin beams at him and gosh, he's adorable. Yunho grabs his hand.

"Let's eat in my dressing room," he says. Changmin blinks and allows Yunho to drag him away, Yeji's giggles muffled in her sleeves behind them.

"What's up?" Changmin asks when Yunho locks the door behind him.

Yunho puts the lunch box aside, takes Changmin's face in his hands and kisses him.

"Oh," Changmin whispers. 

"Thanks for bringing me lunch," Yunho murmurs against his lips. The sleeves of his hanbok brush against Changmin's shirt, a soft rustle that masks the sound of kisses.

Changmin hums against his lips, a sweet flush rising to his cheeks.

"Oh Museok orabeoni," he purrs. Yunho laughs and pulls him closer, gets Changmin right up against the silk of his hanbok. 

"Her brows are like a butterfly," he recites, pitching his voice low and deep. "Her teeth resemble plum blossoms. The looks of she who is giving me a glance with her gentle smile are like a rock with a peach-tree of three colours."

Changmin cracks up. "Where on earth did you pull that out from?" he laughs.

"I've been doing research," Yunho says, highly affronted. "I found a kasa poem that reminded me of you - it's called Spring Dream. Get it? Because you're spring."

"You're crazy," Changmin says, but it's not without fondness. "Eat your lunch, then maybe I'll let you recite poetry at me."

\- - -

Night, and Changmin pours himself a post-dinner glass of wine. 

He's lounging around in one of Yunho's oversized t-shirts and a pair of boxers, the heat sliding in from the open windows.

He goes and leans in the doorway of the living room, eyes on Yunho's hunched form. He got home only an hour ago, had a rushed dinner and then went straight to reading through scripts.

Changmin goes to the stereo and puts on a slow jazz number. Yunho looks up, distracted.

Changmin sashays over to him and places his wine glass on Yunho's script.

"Dance with me," he says. Yunho leans back against the couch and laughs.

"I'm trying to work."

"You need a break." 

Changmin takes his hand and draws a smiling Yunho to his feet. Yunho's hand settles on his waist, Changmin's on his shoulder. They learnt to waltz many years ago as part of their training, and the steps come back naturally.

The song ends and a new one starts, slower than before. They sway together, a warm summer breeze drifting into the room and bringing the scent of hibiscus flowers with it. Yunho's getting tanned, his skin now a warm brown to match Changmin's complexion.

Changmin catches his eye and smiles, and Yunho responds with a sweet curl of his lips. He looks tired, worn out from too little sleep and too full a schedule. Changmin thinks of his own lazy summer of baseball games and dinner outings and almost feels guilty before he remembers he's not a damn workaholic.

He unclasps his hand from Yunho's and sweeps a thumb across the dark circles under his eyes.

"Masochist," he says. Yunho's brow furrows. "You like being flat out with work," Changmin explains.

"I like being busy," Yunho clarifies.

"Tomatoe Tomato," Changmin says dismissively. Yunho looks even more confused now and Changmin laughs at the cute look on his face. He nuzzles into his neck and settles his head on Yunho's shoulder.

"You're silly. Why do I like you again?"

"I'm hot and great in bed," Yunho smirks.

"Modest too," Changmin snorts.

Yunho laughs. He curls his fingers under Changmin's chin and tilts his face up.

"Hi," Yunho whispers, smiling at him.

Changmin closes the space between them and kisses him, soft and sure in the quiet summer heat. Yunho's mouth opens under his and he makes a sound.

They stumble back. Yunho's legs hit the couch and he falls on it and Changmin falls on top of him. His legs splay out on either side of Yunho and he laughs into the kiss.

"Ow. You bit me," Changmin says.

"Sorry. Couch caught me by surprise." Yunho lavishes the bitten spot with attention, kissing Changmin until his lips are wet and swollen.

He pulls back eventually and smiles up at Changmin, cheeks pink with a pleased flush.

"Changminnie," Yunho says. "Take me to bed?"

Changmin grins and tugs him to the bedroom, their hands roaming over each other the whole way.

Yunho's script lies forgotten on the coffee table.


End file.
